Coffee, Chocolate and Lion Cuddles
by Lioncubby
Summary: An omegle chat of mine and a friend's that turned out to be a faberry story. Quinn admits that she is a lesbian and that she likes Rachel. The two share their first date and can't seem to control themselves afterwards. Humorific and Fluffy with a handful of smut...


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was on Omegle last night and met this awesome girl, who did a role playing kind of story with me for a few hours.**_** So…if you like this, don't give ALL credit to me. Give it to faberryfrenzy as well**_**. Also, please try to ignore the word Stranger….Couldn't be arsed changing it since this is like 17 pages long. I also hope I got all the typos out….spent ages editing it so I hope we (faberryfrenzy and I) get the reviews. :D**

**Oh also, casting:**

**Quinn - Lioncubby**

**Rachel - faberryfrenzy**

**MSN ACCOUNT CHAT:**

**You**: Hello Rachel :)

**Stranger**: Hi Quinn! I miss you

**You**: I miss you too :D

**You**: How's college?

**Stranger**: Oh, just an exciting world full of singing and acting :)

**Stranger**: How's Yale?

**You**: Awesome. I finally came to terms with a few things this year

**Stranger**: Oooooh, do I get to know what these things are?

**You**: Well...I haven't actually told anyone yet Rach. But I guess I can trust you :)

**You**: I'm...a lesbian :')

**Stranger**: ...really? That's well, wonderful that you're brave enough to come out

**Stranger**: I'm proud of you!

**You**: Thanks Rach, always the enthusiast. Are you still with Finn?

**You**: :/

**Stranger**: No...

**Stranger**: I haven't really spoken with him much since I left on the train last fall

**You**: wow...are you okay?

**Stranger**: Yeah, I've had enough time to heal. It's fine, because Broadway and I are meant to be anyway :-)

**You**: I'm pretty sure you're made for it Rach. He would've just held you back :')

**Stranger**: I know, I should have listened to you sooner

**Stranger**: You were telling me that all along!

**You**: I just want what's best for you Rachel :)

**You**: As long as you're happy, I'm happy :D

**Stranger**: You're amazing Q. You know I only want the best for you too

**Stranger**: You deserve nothing less than that

**You**: That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. :') *blushes*

**Stranger**: Really? You must not talk to a lot of nice people at Yale

**Stranger**: I'll shout it from a mountain top, how amazing you are :-)

**You**: Haha, everything you say makes me feel good though...so don't be surprised. So. If you're not with Finn, how's the dating life?

**Stranger**: Well since you asked... um, nonexistent? No dating for me

**You**: No? I would've thought guys would be all over you Rach!

**Stranger**: I don't need silly boys to make me happy!

**Stranger**: What about you? Any ladies in your life?

**You**: Yeah...one girl, but I don't think she wants me as much as I want her :/

**Stranger**: Who wouldn't want you? That girl must be insane. You're quite the catch

**You**: You really think that? I don't know, Rach. She's incredible. I'm probably not even worth her time...

**Stranger**: No, I don't think that. I KNOW that. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met.

**You**: Damn. I don't know what to say. You have no idea what it means to hear YOU say that...

**Stranger**: Quinn... you've always been amazing to me. Just... tell me about this girl. Maybe I can help you woo her :)

**You**: She's big into singing... the most beautiful girl I've seen. She's about my age, Brunette, adorable sense of fashion...umm... She's always supporting me.. and helped me through a lot of hard times. She's in love with New York. And she's kind of...short in height *Bites lip nervously*

**Stranger**: I... me? For how long though? I'm just... me. Nothing special.

**You**: I-I don't know Rach. I don't know how long it's been. I used the HBIC persona just to get attention from you...so... Around Freshmen year I guess…

**You**: I'm sorry if you don't want to talk to me again :'/

**Stranger**: Quinn, how could you ever think that? I could never stop talking to you, no matter what.

**Stranger**: It's kind of funny. I've always had, well, sort of a crush on you. I mean look at you, how could I not?

**You**: I...really? Had I known I would have acted sooner...Rachel. you mean so much to me. That's the reason I always pushed you to go further, to forget about Finn and get out of Lima...

**Stranger**: Yeah.. Remember when Santana told us to stop making out in the hallway? I think that's when I realized that I truly liked you. I wanted her statement to be true. I wanted to be with you like that

**Stranger**: I was just afraid to lose Finn, because he was the only one who ever really showed interest in me.

**You**: I wish Santana's statement was true as well, Rach. And I totally get why you wanted to be with Finn. He was just safe...

**You**: I'm sorry I never showed you interest now :/

**Stranger**: Well, it's not too late, is it? Not for me at least. I still wish Santana was right... I still want to be with you.

**You**: ...would you...umm...maybe want to meet up for coffee or something, and we can discuss this further?

**Stranger**: I'd love to. Um... in New York or closer to you? Either's fine with me

**You**: I'll come to New York. Maybe, you could show me around? If you'd like...

**Stranger**: Of course! You can see my apartment, and Times Square, and we can see a Broadway show!

**Stranger**: Ooh, I can't wait to show you everything :)

**You**: I can't wait to see you...*Blushes*

**You**: Maybe I'll book a hotel or something. Stick around for a couple days. I'm finished College for summer now anyway :)

**Stranger**: A hotel? You can just stay with me if you want. I don't bite often, I promise. *Giggles excitedly*

**You**: *chuckles* Are you sure Rach? I don't want to intrude

**Stranger**: Well, I do share it with another girl from school, but she's always out with her boyfriend.

**Stranger**: Plus, she owes me for letting her stay with me, so she can't say no :)

**You**: Haha, So, will there be a guest room, or will I be having her room, or the couch?

**Stranger**: I could sleep on the couch and you can have my room if you're more comfortable that way. But I was just going to suggest we stay together

**Stranger**: Not in like... well... you know what I mean *Blushes*

**You**: *Giggles* Rachel, we can share. I won't let it get too awkward since we just found out about our feelings for each other. Plus, I don't think it's suitable for the future of Broadway to be sleeping on the couch ;)

**Stranger**: Okay, it's settled. *Grins* I have a question. Would you... would it be okay if I kissed you on our "date"? I don't know if you're alright with PDA or..

**You**: That would...actually be amazing if you kissed me *Bites bottom lip*

**Stranger**: I've wanted to for so long. *Laughs quietly* So, what time should I pick you up from the train?

**You**: Well, I'll get it at around 11 in the morning, so...1? Is that good for you?

**Stranger**: Yes, perfect. I'll see you then. :)

**You**: Awesome, you too :)

**oOOOo**

_Real life:_

**You**: *Gets off train and looks around for Rachel*

**Stranger**: *Stands on my tip toes trying to see over everyone* Quinn?

**You**: *Sees Rachel and sneaks up behind her. wraps arms around her waist from behind* Hi Rachel!

**Stranger**: Quinn! *Giggles and spins around, throwing my arms around your neck*

**You**: *Blushes at the close contact, before nuzzling your neck with my nose* I forgot how much I missed you

**Stranger**: Well, I missed you too. *Sighs happily, pulling back a bit to smile at you*

**You**: *Stares into your eyes for a moment. Heart beats rapidly.* S-Shall we go?

**Stranger**: Sure, let's drop your stuff off first. *Smiles widely, taking your hand and leading the way*

**You**: I like your car Rach. *Squeezes your hand gently*

**You**: *Put's bags into trunk* Is your place far from here?

**Stranger**: It's only a few minutes. Ten, top. *Opens your door for you before walking over to mine*

**Stranger**: You can listen to whatever you want. *Smiles, holding your hand over the console*

**You**: Thanks Rach. *Bites bottom lip, and plugs in iPod.* Do you like Marianas Trench?

**Stranger**: I've only heard a few of their songs, but I trust your taste in music. *Turns toward you and grins, pulling out of the parking lot*

**You**: *Sings quietly, looking out of the window.* I can be your perfect disaster, you can be my ever after...

**Stranger**: *Squeezes your hand gently* I love your voice, it's so beautiful. You should sing more often.

**You**: *Squeezes hand back and smiles* It's nothing compared to yours Rachel. Your voice so amazingly gorgeous. I used to get goose bumps when you sang in Glee club *Blushes slightly and looks down, picking thread from my jeans nervously*

**Stranger**: Really? Well, I think you're giving ME goose bumps now. *Giggles and nudges your side, trying to make you smile again*

**You**: *licks lips smiles shyly.* Well I guess that's a good thing, considering I've always wanted to be able to get them on you... *winks at you*

**Stranger**: *Blushes and turns back to the road, pulling into the drive way* Welcome to my humble abode!

**You**: *looks up at building* Wow...umm Which floor is your apartment on? *Raises an eyebrow in disbelief of the size of the building*

**Stranger**: The top one, of course. *Laughs and grabs your bags from the trunk*

**You**: *groans* please tell me there's an elevator *takes your hand in mine and interlocks fingers*

**Stranger**: There's an elevator, silly. *Grins and presses the button in the elevator, placing a kiss on your cheek*

**You**: *Pauses and blushes profusely* I-I...Umm.. T-thanks Rach. *Giggles goofily with a silly lopsided smile*

**Stranger**: You don't have to thank me. *Laughs and returns the goofy smile, gently tugging your hand and walking out of the elevator* It's the first one on the left.

**You**: *Walks into your apartment* Wow... this place is...amazing...*Stares with wide eyes*

**Stranger**: My dads wanted me to have the best for when they visit. *Rolls my eyes, showing you around* There's the kitchenette, and the living room. The first door is my roommate's room, Shelly, then there's the hall bathroom, and this one's mine- well, ours for now. *Grins, pushing the door open*

**You**: *Giggles shyly and brings remaining bags into room.* Yep, this is totally your room alright. *Looks at the Broadway posters* Do you have a specific side of the bed you need to be on when you sleep?

**Stranger**: Not really. But now you have to sleep on the right side so you're closer to the door. That way you can protect me from any creepers or crazy fans breaking their way in. *Giggles then winks playfully, opening up the closet* I cleared out some space for you! And you can use the drawers over there too.

**You**: Well that can be arranged. I normally sleep closer to the door anyway. I'll protect you from whatever you want Rach *smirks and opens bag, taking out some jackets and shirts, hanging them in the wardrobe*

**You**: *Picks up underwear from suitcase* Umm which drawers can I use?

**Stranger**: *Skips over to the dresser, pulling open four drawers* These are all yours!

**You**: *Smiles at your excitement* Okay, Thank you...*blushes as I carry underwear items over to drawer next to you*

**Stranger**: *Giggles at your blush, sitting on the edge of the bed* We can leave as soon as you unpack your stuff. There's a Starbucks a few minutes away, or a cafe down the block. Whichever one you want to go to is fine with me.

**You**: *Finishes packing clothes away.* I think I'll need my hit of Starbucks Mochaccino after the journey over. Some old guy kept staring at me and breathing heavily. *Cringes at the thought*

**Stranger**: Was he old? You always used to attract older men. *Laughs jokingly, picking the car keys up from the nightstand*

**You**: Hey! only from my skank days...and I never actually did anything with that guy...I think you just owned me *walks behind you towards the front door*

**Stranger**: Yeah, I did. *Giggles and opens the door, locking it behind us* After you, my lady. *Laces my fingers with yours, smiling*

**You**: *Smiles shyly* Besides, It's not exactly the men I'm interested in anymore... *Bites lip and winks*

**Stranger**: I hadn't noticed. *Grins, lifting up our hands and kissing the back of yours*

**You**: *Chuckles and squeezes your hand, walking into elevator and pressing button* Of course you didn't...in case you didn't know...that was sarcasm *sticks out tongue*

**Stranger**: What is this "sarcasm" you're speaking of? *Raises an eyebrow, leaning against the rail in the elevator*

**You**: *Pauses* It's...*Looks at you and smirks, invades your personal space and presses a kiss to your cheek, before whispering* ...Not important.

**You**: *Turns towards elevator door and walks out smirking*

**Stranger**: *Blushes deeply, following after you with a smile on my face* C'mon let's go get our coffee.

**You**: *Takes your hand again and walks down the street to Starbucks* Sorry if I stunned you back there. I was in a cheeky mood. *blushes in embarrassment*

**Stranger**: You didn't stun me... I just, I guess I wasn't ready to see you be such a tease yet. *Smiles shyly, unlocking the car and getting in then buckling my seat belt*

**You**: Umm...sorry, i guess. Let's just...get coffee *mentally face palms*

**Stranger**: *Giggles quietly and places a hand on your cheek, starting the car* Looks like you're stunned now.

**You**: U-umm. yes... Yes slightly. *smiles and blushes. Buckles in seatbelt*

**Stranger**: *Turns on the radio to a random station, backing out of the parking spot and driving away* Sorry. Sometimes I just don't know when something goes a little too far. *Smiles sheepishly*

**You**: You're not the only one. Trust me. *Nods head along with the music on the radio* So what's your roommate like? Shelly, was it?

**Stranger**: Yes, Shelly! *Smiles and glances over at you* Well, she goes to NYADA with me, and I met her in my first acting class. She's pretty quiet and reserved, and she surprisingly does not like watching Funny Girl with me.

**Stranger**: But she's a nice girl. Did you have a roommate at Yale?

**You**: Yeah...But, I'm finding it hard to tolerate her sometimes. Her name's Jade. She's loud, messy, and she tends to come into the room with random guys a lot, that I have to kick out. She also plays music really late and loudly at night. *Smiles at you* But this is like my break from that, so I'm just gonna relax and enjoy my time here, with you...

**Stranger**: I might play music really loud too, and leave stuff lying around, but I promise you I won't bring random guys back to our room. *Giggles quietly, pulling into Starbucks and parking the car*

**You**: Oh god, that would be awkward if you did! But you won't annoy me as much as Jade does...I think it's her mere presence that annoys me now...*Chuckles lightly and gets out of car*

**Stranger**: That's so mean, Quinn. *Scoffs, but ends up laughing anyway, locking the car* Hey, I wanted to open your door for you. *Pouts, walking around the car and taking your hand*

**You**: Aww. Don't pout Rachie or else I will *Sticks out bottom lip* You can open the Starbucks door for me then, that's generally what people do on "Dates"

**Stranger**: Okay, I will. But just so we're clear, I'm definitely not the butch one in this relationship. *Giggles and pecks your lips* Sorry, couldn't resist. Your lips looked way too tempting. *Grins, pulling open the door*

**You**: *Stunned with goofy grin and wide eyes* Heeeheee...*Pulls out of daydream and blushes in embarrassment, before walking into Starbucks*

**Stranger**: *Smiles widely at you, walking over to the order line* You look really cute when you're blushing, did you know that?

**You**: *Feels another blush coming up neck* God damn this blush. But thank you...you look cute when you giggle. *tickles your stomach momentarily*

**Stranger**: Why thank you. *Giggles at the touch, swatting your hand away with my free one* But if you ever tickle me again... you'll get it. *Tries to make a serious face, staring you down*

**You**: *smirks and pecks your lips* Who's blushing now Rach?

**Stranger**: That would be me... *Grins, feeling my cheeks heat up* Go order your coffee, Quinn. *Pokes your side, nudging you forward*

**You**: *smirks and stumbles forward slightly* (Talking to cashier:Hey, can I get a Starbucks Mochaccino please?) Rach, what do you want? I'm paying, and I'm not taking no for an answer. *smiles at you*

**Stranger**: You're so chivalrous, Q. *Giggles, rolling my eyes jokingly in your direction* I'll have the same thing that you ordered.

**You**: (Talking to cashier: Actually, make that two...Thanks) *Takes coffee and brings them to a table*

**Stranger**: *Slides into one of the chairs, smiling up at you* Thank you, for buying my coffee. You really didn't have to.

**You**: Yeah well. You're letting me stay at your apartment, not to mention in your bed. It's the least I could do. *Sits opposite you*

**Stranger**: You make it sound like I barely want you here. *Shrugs, stretching a hand out across the table towards yours, and taking a sip of my coffee using the other*

**You**: *Takes your hand in mine, interlocks our fingers and takes a sip of coffee* Are you trying to tell me that it's a pleasure having me in your apartment? *Smirks*

**Stranger**: Hmph, I wouldn't say a pleasure. *Sticks my tongue out playfully* Gosh, it hasn't even been a day yet and you're already overly confident. Maybe I'll make you sleep on the couch.

**You**: *pouts* You're the one that's initiated most of the kisses. Besides, I thought you wanted me to protect you from the creepers and fans...Maybe I should stay on the couch...cold...alone...with no cuddles...*tries to keep serious face*

**Stranger**: You haven't seen a real kiss yet. *Smirks at you, playing with your fingers gently* We can buy a kitten for you to cuddle with. I hear they're very soft and adorable.

**You**: Can you get me a lion instead? I hear they're rather protective of family and from what I hear...I seem to look like one. *Lifts your hand and kisses it softly* And...what about the creepers, who'll protect you from them?

**Stranger**: A lion? No, we can't do that. It might eat you, Quinn! *Laughs and takes another drink of coffee* I can have Shelly protect me!

**You**: ...You sure you want me sleeping on the couch? You don't want any of Lion Quinn's cuddles? I hear they're pretty awesome. *raises an eyebrow and bares a lopsided smile*

**You**: *Takes sip of coffee*

**Stranger**: I don't know... lions can be very temperamental. You might attack me in my sleep. *Winks at you, brushing my bangs out of my face* But I guess you can stay if we tame you.

**You**: Well I just so happen to already be tamed and friendly. *winks back* Plus, If you have a lion, such as me, with you, you won't need Shelly to protect you...

**Stranger**: Who could have possibly tamed you? *Giggles and fidgets with the hem of my shirt* I guess you can stay in my bed. *Sighs dramatically*

**You**: Good, you won't regret it once I start cuddling you. *leans over table and kisses your cheek*

**Stranger**: I think you missed my lips. *Grins, pointing at them* Don't worry, with practice I don't think you'll miss anymore. *Raises an eyebrow suggestively, smiling*

**You**: Hmm...perhaps we'd better start practising soon then, huh? *Leans over again and plants a peck on your lips, before backing away just an inch and whispering* You can practise a real kiss at the end of this date...*smirks at you and sits back down, finishing my coffee*

**Stranger**: You can count on that. *Grins back at you, taking the last drink of my coffee* It's not a real date if it isn't finished with a goodnight kiss. And since we're staying together... I can say goodnight as many times as I want.

**You**: Maybe...If you behave well enough and I let you *Winks* Shall we go?

**Stranger**: Sure, we can head back now. Or... do you want to see Times Square now? *Smiles hopefully, standing up to throw away my cup*

**You**: Yeah actually, that sounds like a good idea. *throws my cup away as well* You can show me around the place *Takes your hand and opens door for you*

**Stranger**: Yay! *Grins excitedly, almost squealing* I'm sure you'll love it!

**You**: *Smiles at your excitement and giggles* Great, lets go!

**Stranger**: *Unlocks the car and opens your door, then gets in myself*

**Stranger**: Do you want to seem like a tourist, or go to the less popular places?

**You**: *Buckles seatbelt* Honestly I don't mind Rachel, I'm gonna be here for a few days, so we can do whatever you want to and we can come back another day...*smiles at you and presses a quick kiss to your lips*

**Stranger**: I want chocolate, we should go to the M&M store. *Giggles and leans over, kissing you again*

**You**: *Smiles at you* Yeah...let's do that...THERE'S AN M&M STORE? *Jaw drops and eyes open wide* Why didn't I hear about this before?

**Stranger**: Yes, and it's the greatest store ever. *Grins, taking your hand and starting the car, turning onto the road* But where I really want to take you is Coney Island, I love it there. We can go tomorrow, or another day.

**You**: *Giggles* Sure thing Doll *Winks at you*

**Stranger**: Stop making me blush... *Pretends to pout, sticking my lower lip out*

**You**: Dammit if you weren't driving now I'd lean right over the console make that pout disapear...*Also pretends to pout*

**Stranger**: If only we were at a red light... *Sighs exaggeratedly, blowing a piece of hair out of my face* If you keep pouting like that, I might have to take a detour..

**You**: *Laughs* detour to where, may I ask? *Smirks at you*

**Stranger**: My bedroom. *Speaks bluntly, grinning over my shoulder at you* Hey, I have a mix CD that I always listen to in the car with Shelly, if you want to put it in.

**You**: *Giggles nervously...* W-Wow...that w-was really b-blunt...Oh god I'm a stuttering mess! *Facepalm! Mumbles into hands* And yeah sure, put the CD in...

**Stranger**: *Covers my mouth with my hand, trying to control my giggles* T-that was... oh my, your face. *Snorts quietly, pretending to cough to cover up the laughter*

**You**: *Pouts even more* You and your goddamn teasing...

**You**: I think you just owned me yet again...

**Stranger**: Don't pretend you don't like it. *Laughs shortly, taking your hand in mine again and intertwining our fingers*

**Stranger**: Hey, I have to park here. And then we'll walk to the M&M Store, okay? It's only a block away. *Steers toward the side of the road, finding a parking spot*

**You**: Okay then. and Yes...I like it. What was it I used to say? Oh yeah! It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing...or something on the lines of that. *Smirks slightly*

**You**: You'll pay for that teasing later...

**Stranger**: I believe you also said you loved the pervs that invented the cheerleading skirt. *Raises an eyebrow, leaning over to kiss you* Oh, is that a promise? C'mon, let's go. *Smiles happily, shutting off the car*

**You**: Hmm...I did say that didn't I? And yes, it is a promise...*Unbuckles seatbelt*

**Stranger**: *Unbuckles and hops out of the car, skipping over to your side to open your door* Ha, I got it this time. *Giggles, holding a hand out for you*

**You**: *Smiles and chuckles taking your hand and kissing it before standing up* Lead the way, Gorgeous...

**Stranger**: We should skip there. *Grins happily, dancing around a bit as we walk*

**You**: *Smiles softly at you, then squeezes your hand and begins skipping goofily towards the M&M store* C'mon Rachie!

**Stranger**: Ooh, does this mean I can call you Quinnie now? *Laughs softly, linking our arms and skipping with you*

**You**: You can call me whatever you want...*Winks at you and blows a quick kiss*

**Stranger**: If only your last name started with a "t"... *Pretends to catch the kiss and put it in my pocket, sighing and stopping in front of the store* Then I could call you my little qt. Get it? *Giggles and covers my face with my hands* I'm such a dork.

**You**: *Giggles along with you, nuzzling your cheek with my nose.* I do get it...I actually never would have thought of that. Well said...you dork..

**You**: C'mon, let's go in...*Grabs your hand and pulls you into M&M*

**Stranger**: But I'm an adorable dork, right? *Smiles hopefully, skipping behind you* So, basically all these tubes are sorted by colour, which I'm sure you can see. So you take as much of one color as you want, and skip other colours if you don't want them.

**Stranger**: *Pretends to whisper* But really... I don't discriminate, I just want the chocolate.

**You**: *Laughs out loud* Good, I won't either. you're not the only one that just wants the chocolate. *Smiles and begins taking the different colours*

**Stranger**: Well, the chocolate's not aaaall I want, but you get the point. *Grins, taking some pink M&Ms* I love getting these ones here, because usually they're only around on Valentine's Day.

**You**: *Smirks and begins taking more of each colour.* So, if chocolate's not all you want, what else is there...? Something appropriate I would think? *Winks at you*

**Stranger**: Well, it depends on who's definition of appropriate that is. *Puts more chocolate in my plastic bag, looking around, mindful of the children* If it's Noah's definition of appropriate, then it is definitely appropriate.

**You**: *Tries not to stutter and blush* *Ahem* Really? T-thats...*sighs* dammit...

**You**: Why do I keep asking these question if I just end up a stuttering mess?

**Stranger**: Quinn, there's children around. *Giggles, putting a finger up to your lips jokingly* I don't know, baby. You're the one that's asking. *Winks at you, taking more chocolate*

**You**: *Kisses your finger* Maybe you should have considered the children around before you gave me that answer...*Winks at you*

**You**: *Finishes picking chocolate* You done yet, sexy? *Winks at you cheekily*

**Stranger**: I did consider them, and I'm not the one who swore. *Giggles, winking back at you* But... I can't get another bag to save up on? *Pouts*

**You**: You can get as much as you want. Don't let me stop you...besides, you're gonna be feeding me them later, right? *Looks hopefully at you with a smile*

**Stranger**: It's my chocolate... I can feed you yours. But not mine. *Sticks my tongue out, filling up another plastic bag* My chocolate is all miiiiiiiine.

**You**: *thinks for a moment* Fair enough...I might just want to feed you yours though...If you'd like...

**Stranger**: Ew, who says I want you touching my chocolate? *Pokes your nose teasingly, squeezing your hand and walking over to check out*

**You**: Did you just say ew? You've been touch my lips all day and you said ew because I offered to feed you...not too mention, I could have done it anyway you wanted me too...ANY way...*Winks at you*

**Stranger**: Quinn... *Pretends to whine, staring into your eyes* You know I was just kidding, right?

**You**: *Chuckles lightly* Of course you were...*presses a quick kiss against your cheek*

**Stranger**: I was. *Pouts, stomping my foot playfully* Let me pay for your chocolate, okay? *Takes my wallet out of my pocket*

**You**: *Puts hand on top of your wallet* You don't have to Rach...

**Stranger**: But I know you want to pay for mine, and I bought more than you, so you shouldn't. I want to pay. *Blinks, batting my eyelashes at you*

**You**: ...Okay then...just because you made a rather logical point there though. *lowers hand*

**Stranger**: *Grabs your hand and kisses it, then kisses you softly, lingering a moment to whisper* Thanks, Quinn. *Pulls my credit card out, handing it to the cashier*

**You**: *Smiles softly* So where to next, Angel face?

**Stranger**: Well, we can walk to central park. Or we can head back to the appartment. *Wiggles my eyebrows, laughing*

**You**: *Bites lip..*Hmm...that's a hard decision...

**Stranger**: Well... if we go to central park, we may lose our chocolate. But if we go home, we know our chocolate's safe.

**You**: Yeah... a-and we don't wanna loose the chocolate, do we? *Smiles at you broadly*

**Stranger**: Nope, we don't. *Grins, popping the p in nope exaggeratedly*

**You**: ...Let's go *Grabs your hand and drags you to the car*

**Stranger**: *Giggles and walks quickly behind you* Somebody's a little eager to protect her chocolate. *Swings my bags of chocolate, hitting you in the butt*

**You**: *Laughs and jumps a little* Of course I am...It's too good to pass up the chance of enjoying it! Now c'mon, If we don't hurry, it could melt!*Runs to drivers side and open the door for you quickly, then getting in the passenger side*

**Stranger**: *Hands my bags of chocolate to you, buckling up* I'm trusting you to hold these right now. *Giggles, looking over my shoulder before pulling out into the street and driving home*

**You**: This chocolate looks really good *Winks at you playfully*. Bet I'm gonna enjoy it...

**Stranger**: The closest you'll get to enjoying my chocolate... is by tasting it on my lips after I've eaten it. It is my chocolate. *Pretends to growl, trying not to laugh*

**You**: *Opens eye widely* Don't growl again...It's...quite arousing and I don't think I can handle that afterall the teasing you put me through today...*licks lips*

**Stranger**: *Giggles quietly, staying silent for a moment, then growling again* Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist. Don't worry, I'll stop teasing you soon.

**You**: *Whimpers quietly and shifts in seat* Stop or I won't be able to hold myself back! *Laughs slightly*

**Stranger**: And what are you going to do? I'm driving. You can't take it out on me. Maybe my chocolate though... *Pretends to gasp, zipping my lips shut*

**You**: Yeah exactly...you keep teasing me, I'll eat it all and leave you with the bags...That I would have already licked the remaining chocolate off! Mwhahahaha! *Shakes head and raises arms trying to look evil*

**Stranger**: I know you wouldn't do that, QT. You wouldn't want to see me cry. *Bats my eyelashes at you, then mutters* There are better things you can lick besides the bags...

**You**: *Whimpers again shifting in seat* Dammit! Again with the teasing...and No...I wouldn't want to see you cry...

**Stranger**: Whoops, you heard that? *Blushes, smiling shyly at you from underneath my eyelashes*

**You**: Oh, Har Har. Remember, you still owe me an Goodnight Kiss when we get up that elevator...if you can hold it in that long

**Stranger**: I thought I was a good whisperer. *Giggles, steering the car into my parking spot at the apartment* I don't know if I can. I have tto cheat a little right now. *Kisses the corner of your mouth*

**You**: *Shivers from the contact* N-No. you can kiss me when we're outside the apartment! *Backs away and unbuckles seatbelt*

**Stranger**: Do I make you uncomfortable or something? *Smirks at you, unbuckling then getting out and opening your door for you* I promise, I'll wait until then. *Wraps my arms around your waist*

**You**: Y-yeah. you better Missy! *Wraps arms around your neck and plants a small kiss to you forehead* C'mon, the chocolate'll probably melt if we don't hurry! Plus, I want my kiss. *Takes your hands and intertwines our fingers, pulling you along to the elevator*

**Stranger**: I think that was a little bit of a kiss... *Pokes your nose, shaking my head and pushing the elevator button* Can't this thing go any faster? *Punches the wall, giggling*

**You**: C'mon c'mon c'mon elevator! hurry up! *Hops on the spot frantically.*

**You**: *Watches elevator doors open and drags you into the hallway and in front of your apartment* I think it's time for the kiss now...

**Stranger**: Hmm, is it? I hadn't noticed. *Grins and grabs the chocolate from you, setting it on the ground* Well, I guess we better do this right. *Wraps my arms around your neck, pushing you up against the door*

**You**: *Lick lips and wraps arms around your waist, pulling you until your body is fully against mine. Stares into your eyes*

**Stranger**: Goodnight, baby. *Leans up and captures your lips, moving mine slowly against yours*

**You**: *Sighs into kiss and begins moving lips as well...Brush tongue lightly over your bottom lip*

**Stranger**: *Opens my mouth with a smile, taking your tongue with my lips and sucking on it*

**You**: *SEES. FIREWORKS*

**You**: *Moans slightly...* Mmm

**Stranger**: *Slowly releases your tongue, brushing mine against it, my head spinning*

**You**: *Pulls back slightly* W-We should probably g-go in...*chuckles lightly*...we don't want anyone interrupting this...

**Stranger**: P-probably...yeah. *Pouts and pecks your lips once more, fumbling to get the key in the door* Oops, almost forgot this. *Grabs the chocolate*

**You**: *Laughs lightly and follows you in, shutting the door behind me*

**You**: Home sweet home

**Stranger**: Something like that. *Giggles, setting the chocolate down on the kitchen table* Now...where were we?

**You**: *Smirks and grabs you by your waist pushing you against a wall* We were somewhere around here... *Starts pecking your lips softly*

**Stranger**: I-I think... you were by the w-wall. *Smirks and tangles my hands in your hair, arching into you*

**You**: Mmhmm...You seem to be liking...this anyway *Begins lightly kissing your jaw*

**Stranger**: *Tugs on your hair gently, tilting my head back* Hmmm...maybe.

**You**: You ...enjoying this ...baby? *Hums against your throat*

**Stranger**: S-so...much.. *Pulls on your hair, trying to bring your lips impossibly closer to my skin*

**You**: Mmm...good...*Begins nibbling softly on your pulse point*

**You**: *Grabs you by your waist, picks you up and sits you on the table*

**Stranger**: *Wraps my legs around your waist, pulling you closer* Quinn...mmmm.. *Attaches our lips again*

**You**: *Moans deeply and begins playing with the hem of your sweater*

**You**: God...Rachel...

**Stranger**: T-take it off. *Leaves a trail of hot kisses down your jaw, breathing heavily*

**You**: O-okay...*Breath hitches as I take off your sweater quickly*

**You**: Jesus...you're beautiful, Rach..

**Stranger**: *Blushes, nuzzling my face in your neck, sucking on your pulse point*

**You**: O-oh...*Starts stroking your stomach, lightly grazing the underside of your bra*

**Stranger**: *Moans against your skin, tightening my legs around your waist* P-please...

**You**: T-tell me what you...want b-baby *Eyes flutter as I feel you moan against my skin*

**Stranger**: I-I want to feel you on me... everywhere. A-and I want to feel YOU. *Tugs at the hem of your shirt, trying to lift it over your head*

**You**: *Raises arms and helps take shirt off, before charging in and sucking on your jaw* W-We should take this...t-to the bedroom...

**Stranger**: Mmmm...kay. Good idea... *Wraps my arms around your neck, pulling at the hair at the back of your neck*

**You**: *Grabs the back of your thighs, lifts up and brings to the bedroom, (not without crashing into a few walls on the way) and falls onto the bed with you*

**You**: *Begins kissing your collarbone and rocking my hips gently into yours...*

**You**: Mmmm...so good b-baby

**Stranger**: *Wraps my thighs around one of your legs, rocking back up against you* You f-feel am-amazing Q-Quinn...

**Stranger**: *Trails my hands down your back slowly, tracing each curve*

**You**: Mmmm so do you b-babe...*Traces your bra outline with my fingers and kisses the tops of your breasts softly*

**Stranger**: Q-Quinn? I-I've never... I've never done ... it... with a g-girl before. *Flushes in embarrassment, hiding my face in your hair, slowly sliding my hands to cup your ass*

**You**: *moans and backs away slightly* ...M-me neither...But...I-I know what to d-do...Did you want to s-stop?

**Stranger**: N-no... I just... we'll learn together, mmmkay? *Pulls you closer again, kissing you reassuringly*

**You**: *Responds to kiss, and breaths softly..* Are you sure? I-I don't mind if you w-want to st-stop..

**Stranger**: I d-don't... *Hums against your lips, nibbling on the bottom one gently* I d-don't want to stop..d-do you?

**You**: N-no...not at all...I-I want to b-be with you now...I was just concerned i-incase you didn't want t-to...*moans slightly*

**Stranger**: I w-want you, b-baby. *Holds onto you, rolling us over so I'm on top* J-just let me know what you like, o-okay? *Runs a hand against the underside of your breast*

**You**: *Bites lip* O-ohh god Rach. Let me take y-your bra off...p-please *Moans and arches into you*

**Stranger**: Mmmm o-okay. *Grabs your hands and runs them up my back, stopping them on the hook* I-I think we have entirely t-too much clothes on. *Slides out of my jean shorts*

**You**: Y-yeah...way too m-many clothes on...*Unhooks your bra, pulls it off and moans at the view* Wanna help me g-get these clothes off?

**Stranger**: A-always, baby. *Reaches behind your back and unhooks your bra, kissing you gently* You're b-beautiful...mhmm. *Runs my hands down your sides, helping you slide out of your shorts*

**You**: F-fuck...your hands feel s-so good against me, Ugh you are so gorgeous.. * Raises hips to let you take my jeans off*

**Stranger**: *Tugs them off and drops them on the ground* I want to f-feel all of you.. *Palms one breast with my hand, lowering my lips to the other and flicking my tongue against your hard nipple*

**You**: O-oh fuck! *Tangles hands into your hair and pulls slightly*

**You**: *Wraps legs around you and rocks hips gently*

**Stranger**: *Grinds my hips down into yours. Teasingly grazes the nipple with my teeth, before biting the sensitive skin*

**You**: God dammit, even when w-we're about t-to..*Moans as your hips rock into mine* ..you still t-tease me! *Whimpers slightly*

**Stranger**: *Smiles against your skin, moaning at how sexy your voice sounds* Baby, t-tell me where you want to feel m-me. *Slides a hand down your stomach, resting it inside the waistband of your panties*

**You**: T-take it off...*Moans deeply*...I-I want to feel you...O-on my pussy...In my p-pussy...*bucks hips trying to gain contact*

**Stranger**: *Pushes my knee into your hips, holding them down* Mmmm, o-kay baby. *Drags your panties off, sliding down your body and nuzzling my head between your legs* Here? *Flicks my tongue against your clit*

**You**: OH MY FUCK! Yes! There! P-Please! *tries to buck hips and whimpers loudly*

**Stranger**: P-patience baby... *Holds your hips in place with my hands, pressing a kiss to your folds before gliding my tongue between each one*

**You**: *Whimpers again* P-please hurry. W-with all this t-teasing, I-I' don't think I'll be able to g-give you a present b-back...

**Stranger**: F-fuck okay. Wh-whatever you want.. *Kisses your folds once more before moving away, thrusting two fingers inside of you*

**You**: Oh! Oh god yes! S-Soooooo gooood baby...mmmmm! *rocks hips against your fingers*

**You**: You're so deep in me b-baby!

**Stranger**: Mmmm, you feel amazing! *Thrusts faster and deeper, wrapping my other hand around your ass*

**You**: F-fuck...Haaaarder b-baby...please...faster...

**Stranger**: *Adds a third finger, twisting my wrist and rubbing your clit* O-oh.. you're so tight baby

**You**: A-All for you baby! Mmmm! Oh g-god! *grabs onto your shoulders and digs nails into your skin while rocking as fast as I can*

**Stranger**: Come for me, Quinn! *Meets your rocking with each thrust, squeezing your ass roughly*

**You**: OOHH! RAAAACCCHHEEEL! *Comes hard against your hand and breathes heavily*

**Stranger**: *Slowly slides out of you and licks your juices of off each finger* Mmmm, fuck you taste so good baby. *Moves back up your body, laying on top of you and pecking your lips*

**You**: *breathes heavily and smiles against your lips* Your...your turn baby...*flips you over quickly and immediately sucks on your nipple, flicking it with my tongue*

**Stranger**: O-OH... Quinn.. *Holds onto your hair with one hand, and the sheets with the other*

**You**: Mmmm.. *Moans against your nipple, tweaking and playing with the other with my hand. nibbles slightly*

**Stranger**: *Bucks my hips up against yours, moaning* F-fuck you feel so good..

**You**: *rocks my hips down against you and begins kissing down your stomach, dipping my tongue in your naval momentarily.*

**Stranger**: *moans loudly, tugging at your hair* P-please... I need to feel you i-inside of me

**You**: MMMmm.. can you elaborate that for me baby? T-tell me exactly what you want... *grazes tongue over the hem of your panties*

**Stranger**: I-I want your m-mouth on m-my pussy... O-OH! *Reaches a hand down to my panties, desperate to take them off*

**You**: *smacks your hand away softly* T-that's my job Rach. I;ll be qu-quick, don't worry... *pulls your panties off quickly and kisses the insides of your thighs softly, before licking lightly over your folds*

**Stranger**: P-please, baby? I n-need you.. *Grinds my hips up against your face, wrapping a leg around your back*

**You**: Mmmm, you taste soo g-good baby. *Lick a broad swipe in between your folds and begins suck your clit*

**Stranger**: FUCK...mmmm that feels- fuck b-baby... *Digs my nails into your scalp, rocking my hips up*

**You**: MMMMM! *Hums against your clit, before pushing my tongue inside you fully, my nose nuzzling against your clit*

**You**: *Massages your ass cheeks why my hands*

**Stranger**: So d-deep! *Moans your name loudly, hips writhing*

**You**: *Continues nuzzling your clit with my nose, fucker you fast with my tongue, massaging your ass cheek, brings hand up to flick your nipple*

**Stranger**: I'm so c-close baby.. *Rocks against your face as fast as I can*

**You**: MMM! *Pinches nipple and ass and thrust into you faster, nuzzling your clit harder*

**Stranger**: OHH FUUUCK QUUUUUIIIINNNNNN *comes hard against your face, panting*

**You**: *Takes most of the come in my mouth, licking it up and tasting you*

**You**: You tasted amazing baby

**You**: *Climbs up your body and collapses next to you, worn out*

**Stranger**: *Shudders and clings to you, moving flush against you* Y-you were amazing babe. *Kisses you sloppily*

**You**: Mmm, you too b-baby. Let's go asleep now though...*eyes flutter shut as I pull you close against me* I'm giving you my Lion cuddles..whether you like it or not

**Stranger**: I like it...d-don't worry... *yawns quietly, nuzzling against your neck, then whispers* Hey...you gave me goosebumps

**You**: *Chuckles quietly, then whispers* ...good...Some first date, huh?

**Stranger**: Some first date.. *Nods against your skin, kissing your neck* Why did we spend so long hating each other...when we could've been doing this? *Laughs softly, humming against your skin*

**You**: I...have no idea...*kisses your forehead softly*...Hey...Rach?

**Stranger**: Yeah, Quinn? *yawns again quietly, turning to look at you*

**You**: I'm still feeding you chocolate later...*Nuzzles tiredly, then finally whispers* I love you...

**Stranger**: I-I love you too, qt... *Smiles against your skin* Night….

**A/N: Make sure to review. And remember, I don't want all the credit! Faberryfrenzy was my Rachel and she helped me create this….for….a good few hours I think… :P**

_(Oh! By the way! "This Playground Is a Jungle" will be updated tomorrow if I can get around to it!)_


End file.
